Just Judith Grimes
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: A series of random one-shots involving Judith Grimes and her family. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one shot of 13 year old Judith and 27 year old Carl as they take watch together at the prison.**

"Hey Carl?" Judith Grimes nudged her big brother, Carl.

"Yes Judy?" He answered.

"Yesterday, Lizzie and Mike were talking about something called 'movie'. What does that mean?" She asked Carl.

Carl grinned down at the newly christened teen, "It's something from Before."

"Yeah, I figured. But what does it do?" Judy persisted.

"Well, you know what a TV is, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, a movie is something you watch on a TV."

"Like a TV show?" Judy asked.

"Kind of. But movies are longer, and they only tell one story in that period of time." Carl explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, TV shows come on every week, and they keep telling a story. But movies only tell one story in one or two hours. Unless they make a second one. When they do that, they just take the same characters and put them in a new plot." Carl looked down at his sister, "Does that make sense?"

Judith nodded, "I think so. Did you have a favorite movie?"

Carl thought for a moment, "I always liked the Spider-Man movies."

Judith's eyes widened. She had inherited her brother's love of comic books, and Spider-Man was one of her favorites. "They made Spider-Man movies?"

Carl laughed, "Yup."

Judith's face fell, "I wish I could have seen them."

Carl took hold of his sister's chin. "Hey. One day, Judy, one day. I promise I will ransack a store with plenty of movies. And I will take a portable DVD player. And all of the Spider-Man movies. And you and I will watch them together."

Judith smiled, "Promise?"

Carl thought she looked exactly like a blonde version of their mother when she said that. Carl knew that the blonde was obviously from Shane. His mother and sister had been blonde.

He had a lot of respect for treating Judith like his own daughter, when she was obviously Shane's,

Carl figured it had a lot to do with him. Judith was his half-sister, of corse.

"I promise."

The two of them looked over the prison in comfortable silence.

Once again, It was broken by Judith.

"Carl?"

"Yes, Judy?"

"What's a DVD player?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a one-shot from the point of view of Judith Grimes, as she sits at her father's death bed. This goes a long with the same story line as "Only a Kid, But Hard to Scare". Read that first, so you know who the OC's are. Judith is ten now.**

You had a good run daddy. A great run. But I bet Michonne misses you. I bet Daryl misses you. and Glenn and Maggie and Hershel and Beth and everyone else. I bet that they're up there now, smiling, happy that you'll be with them soon.

And when you leave, I'll miss you. So will Carl. And Amanda. And Eliza and Sophia an Louis and all of the other kids.

But you need to go.

I have five million people who can take care of me, don't you worry.

Im so sorry you got bit.

Im sorry I couldn't save you.

Everybody is.

But Daddy, when you're dead, a whole new generation will inherit the prison. Who knows, maybe the earth.

It's time daddy.

It's out time.

Me and Carl?

Don't worry bout me and Carl.

Amanda and me'll take care of Carl.

And Carl and Amanda will take care of me.

We all got people looking out for us.

All twenty-two of us kids.

Eliza and Louis want you to say hi to their daddy for them.

Morales, okay? Make sure you do that.

And Amanda wants you to give her sisters big hugs.

Andrea and Amy. Tell them that their kids, Andy and Allison, are doing fine. Amanda will watch them.

And Sophia says to make sure Carol and Daryl are doing good.

And Lizzie and Mika say hi to their daddy.

And Patrick wants you to make sure his mom and sisters are okay, because he thinks his dad is in hell.

And Carl and me... Carl and me just want you to have a safe trip.

And say hi to Michonne for me.

Carl wants you to say hi to mom.

I guess I do, too.

You can let go now daddy, let go.

And you do let go daddy, you do.

And me?

I shoot you.

Carl already had to do mom.

Its my turn.

I love you daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a cute, fluffy one-shot I decided to write. A twenty-seven year old Carl shows thirteen year old Judith the picture of their mom for the first time. **

Judith Grimes lay upside down on her prison bunk, her dark brown hair swinging off the side of the bed. It's loose waves touched the floor, and it amused Judith to watch with her olive-colored eyes.

It was amazing, how easily something so simple could distract her. But Judith needed distraction.

Just yesterday, she had shot her own father after he had been bitten by a walker.

"Judy?" her brother's frame stood in the doorway.

"Come in." Sighed the teenager.

Judith flipped so she was sitting normally, and she patted the bed beside her, motioning for Carl to sit.

He carried something in his hands, about the size of a book.

"What's that?" She asked him, never taking her eyes off of the object.

"It's a picture." He said.

"A picture? Of what?" Judy frowned. She had only seen a few pictures in her life, none of them that showed real, live people.

"Of mom." Carl flipped over the object and handed it out to his sister.

She took it, warily, and used her sleeve to get the dust off of the frame.

She gasped when she saw it.

A much-younger Carl sat between a much-younger Rick and a woman.

A woman who looked a lot like Judith.

Her hair was long and dark, not to mention wavy.

Her eyes were the color of olives, a beautiful hunter green.

Her smile was wide, cheery, and full of love.

"Mom..." Judith whispered, running a finger around her mother's face.

A tear dropped onto the glass casing, right above Carl's head.

"How did you find this?" Judith asked her brother.

"Well, when I was thirteen, same as you, dad, Michonne, and I went on a run back to King's county. I told my dad that I wanted to go get you a crib, and Michonne offered to come with me. Keep in mind, I wasn't a big fan of Michonne back them."

Judith nodded.

"The first place I wanted to go, however, wasn't to get you a crib. I wanted to get you that picture. It was hanging in a cafe we used to go to in town. Michonne helped me get it. You know the cat that used to be on her nightstand?"

"Yes."

"She got that, too."

"Why didn't you show me the picture until now?" Judith asked.

"Because I wanted you to see it when you really needed it." Carl explained.

Judith wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Carl."

Carl pulled her into a hug.

And for the longest time, the two of them stared at the picture.

For Carl, it was a reminder of a simpler time.

For Judith, it was a reminder of who she was.

For both of them, it was a reminder of family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome my friends! So this is kind of a Drabble on Judith wondering who her real father is after overhearing Carl and Lizzie talking about it. Review!**

It's incredibly scary. Not knowing who your father is. Because, in a way, it's like not knowing who you are either.

Shane Walsh.

Judith Walsh.

Rick Grimes.

Judith Grimes.

And Carl. He knew, he knew, he knew.

And he didn't tell me.

I guess that's probably what hurts the most.

You can't lie in this day in age. The truth is more powerful than anything.

Except Michonne's katana.

That thing is pretty badass.

What was he like, this Shane?

Was he like me?

Was he good?

Was he... Bad?

All of these things I don't know.

And not knowing is the scariest part.


End file.
